prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
S.O.B. (episode)
S.O.B. is the 76th episode of Prison Break Synopsis Michael calls Lincoln and tells him that Sandinsky's been working with Christina. He then calls Christina and asks about Sandinsky. She won't talk about him and asks to meet. Michael says no Scylla, no meeting. She's got ten minutes to decide. Downey has traced the call; Michael's at an industrial park in El Portal. Meanwhile, the others have begun to rough Sandinsky up, demanding answers. Suddenly, General Krantz arrives with his men, including Ralph. He's taking charge. Sandinsky's been a Company agent for 21 years. Sandinsky admits he's working with Christina. Krantz is about to execute Lincoln, Mahone and Self... but not T-Bag. The penny drops; the guys realize that T-Bag ratted them out. Sandinsky swears he doesn't know where Scylla is, but he gives them Christina's location. Krantz gives Lincoln just one day to kill Christina and bring Scylla back. Christina and Downey arrive at where they've traced Michael to. While they bear down on the phone, Michael sneaks around and stuffs baggies into the air vents of Chrisina's car and turns up the AC full blast. Christina and Downey find Sandinsky's phone, abandoned, with no Michael in sight. They get back into their car... and are choked by the mist that shoots out of the AC vents. While they're incapacitated, Michael and Sara abduct Christina and bundle her into the trunk of his car. Later, Christina regains consciousness at the apartment where the duo are holed up. She's duct taped to a chair. She tells Michael that Lincoln's led him down a dark path; he says he makes his own decisions. Christina tries to make a deal; Michael just wants Scylla. Christina says she and he are too similar for him to be able to manipulate her like he can manipulate others. Sara offers to talk to her alone, but Christina quickly throws her off-balance by having deduced that Sara's pregnant... and that Michael doesn't know. Lincoln, Self and Mahone break into Christina's hotel room, only to find her gone. Mahone rages that they're always one step behind, and that they can't trust their deal with Krantz. They're walking dead men no matter what happens. Linc finds a receipt for a minivan. Self finds an envelope with the initials DMB and the number 6468. Meanwhile, Sandinsky tells Krantz that Christina wanted him to speak at the conference; she was going to give him a script. Krantz says that a year ago, Christina came to him to propose that rather than build the Company with Scylla as a cornerstone, she wanted to sell Scylla to turn a fast profit. He dismissed the plan. Sandinsky says that Krantz's way only reaps benefits ten generations into the future. Krantz thinks too small; Sandinsky wants to see something happen now. Lincoln calls and tells Krantz to ask about DMB. After a punch in the stomach from Ralph, Sandinsky says Christina's place is on the same block as Dade-Miami Bank. They go to the bank and find out that somebody's just accessed safety deposit box 6468. It's Downey, who is just leaving. They give chase. Christina drops a bombshell on Michael: Lincoln isn't really his brother. That's why the two are so different in IQ and temperament. He was adopted at the age of three when his parents, Company agents, were killed. Christina never bonded with the angry young Lincoln like she did with Michael. Michael rages that Linc was more of a brother to him than Christina was ever a mother. She left. He stayed, and raised him. Put him through school. Kept him off the streets. Christina doesn't want to see Michael continue to flush his life away by running after Lincoln. Michael demands to know where Lincoln is... and drags her to the bathroom, turns on the bathtub faucet, and prepares to dunk her head under the water. She finally tells him that Lincoln's heading for an energy conference that starts in an hour. Michael leaves her in the bathroom, still bound. He grabs a gun and heads out to the conference while Sara stays at the apartment. Shortly, Sara hears a noise from the bathroom and opens the door. Christina riles her by talking about her morphine addiction. Sara slams the bathroom door shut... which Christina has tied dental floss to, with the doorstop at the other end. The doorstop comes off of the wall. Christina bursts out of the bathroom and overpowers Sara, taking her gun. She then begins to tie Sara up with duct tape. Sara claims Michael will never forgive her for this, before Christina gags her with duct tape and leaves, saying she hopes she can meet her grandson someday. Krantz tells T-Bag that he's surpassed expectations, but to become a well-taken-care-of Company man, he'll have to do one more thing: when Lincoln brings Scylla back, T-Bag is to shoot him. T-Bag then gets a list of names from the hotel of the conference attendees, and Krantz is shocked to find Naveen Banerjee, the son of the Indian Prime Minister, who has an interest in solar weapons, is on the list. This will all be over by the end of the day. Lincoln, Mahone and Self pursue Downey on foot, with Linc way ahead of the other two. Mahone suddenly realizes that they're right by the hotel where the energy conference is taking place. And there's a silver minivan, the one they found the receipt for. It's a getaway car, and it's been left running. Lincoln grabs one of the laminates from Self and dashes towards the hotel while Mahone implores him to stop. Too late; Lincoln uses his laminate to gain access to the hotel, just a little after Downey. Meanwhile, Michael also arrives at the hotel. He goes around the side and slips in. Inside, Christina meets with Banerjee. As Banerjee was unable to speak with Sandinsky and is still unsure of the technology, he alters the deal: one million dollars for exploratory research. The rest will follow in a few months. Christina agrees. Lincoln pursues Downey up to a mezzanine overlooking the conference area. Outside, Mahone opens up the minivan and find that the rental agreement is signed "Lincoln Burrows," and there are passports in the names of Linc, Michael, Mahone and Self. It's a setup. Back inside, Banerjee takes the podium and begins to address the crowd as Lincoln just loses Downey behind a locked Exit door. Lincoln turns around to find another man on the mezzanine with a rifle. Lincoln runs towards him, but it's too late; the man shoots Banerjee. As chaos erupts, the sniper drops the gun and makes a point of dropping a spent cartridge next to it. He escapes into the elevator just before Lincoln can catch him. Linc sees the shells and realizes they look just like shells he saw at Christina's hotel. He then sees Michael on the convention floor. They shout to each other. Back at the loft, Sandinsky tells Krantz to turn on the television. They see a breaking news report about Banerjee's assassination. Krantz realizes that this is Christina's plan in motion: to profit from Scylla, she's caused an incident designed to provoke global warfare. Ralph's about to shoot Sandinsky, but Krantz orders T-Bag to do it instead. T-Bag hesitates, but only for a moment. He shoots Sandinsky without remorse. Back at the hotel, Michael tells Lincoln that Christina set all of this up. Outside, Downey, Scylla in hand, rejoins Christina and says they've got clean video from the bank of Lincoln trying to access the post office box, and his fingerprints must be all over the shells from when he ransacked her hotel room. It's just too bad about Michael. As they drive off, the police arrive. Michael and Lincoln have been recognized. They're trapped. Trivia *This episode contains one timeline error: The car rental receipt Self finds in Christina's hotel room includes a 2008 minivan, and this episode is set presumably in late October 2005. Critics